


All in Manual

by RollKale



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beware with typos and grammatical errors, Constructive critism accepted, Hinata is the Omega because we think it's funnier that way, Island Mode, M/M, Made up studies and statistics, Omegaverse, courting, dark humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollKale/pseuds/RollKale
Summary: “Did you just ... courting me?”“Courting you? That ridiculous Hinata-kun, there no way someone like me-““Yes, yes you did! You just courting me and compete with other Alphas and Betas.”“...”





	All in Manual

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was originally written by me, Kale, but then Neru helps by fixing and adding many things. It was really fun process and experience, thank you so much Neru, i don't know what to do without you <3  
> We found Omegaverse as a very potential trope in worlbuilding concept, it could be pretty challenging. But we glad we made this happen.  
> As English is not me nor Neru's first language, we use this fic to hone and practice our writing skills, so we accept any constructive critism and correction, just remember to be nice with other. First chapter just for testing and preview, as this is our first Omegaverse work, we would like to hear what you think. The title also might change sometime in the future.  
> We hope you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Much Love
> 
> Kale, Neru

Sweet, tempting scent hit him.

Komaeda backs away.

He never really knew much Omega in his life, beside his mother, who died when he was little, he only met few handful other Omegas, most are his classmates in middle school. None of them interact with him before, not that he care. They were rare, very valuable nowdays. Any Alpha who has Omega as their mate considered as very lucky. Komaeda remember some Alpha in his middle school brag their courting gift to everyone almost everyday. He's not interested. Being an Alpha or Omega does not determine the amount of hope someone carry.

But this boy who had passed out around thirty minutes now is an Omega. At least that was his scent telling Komaeda. Not many Omega accepted into Hope Peaks Academy. And as long as he knew so far, there are no other Omegas between his ‘classmates’ beside Souda. Excitement slowly fill his chests, seeping through his ribcage, he waits. The boy finally stirred, groaning a little.

Komaeda called him. “Hey, can you hear me?”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> \- I had this old headcanon that the Kamukura project possibly make Hinata infertile or toned down his Omegan instinct because it could get in a way with the talents. Hinata probably wont have anymore heats and his scent would be really thin almost untraceable. This would mess with his biology, making him extra moody and sick at times. But don't worry, Komaeda was the one who will deal with that the most.  
> \- If Kamukura were his own person, he would be an Alpha.


End file.
